Окуясу Ниджимура
| Кандзи = 虹村億泰 | Ромадзи = Nijimura Okuyasu | Стенд = The Hand | Возраст = 16 (Часть 4), 23 (Лувр) | Рост = 178 см | Вес = 80 кг | Рождение = 1983 | Зодиак = Весы | Восточный зодиак = Кабан | Пол = Мужской | Волосы = Чёрно-серые (JOJO-D, аниме) | Глаза = Светло-голубые (JOJO-D) карие (аниме) | Отношения = Кейчо Ниджимура (брат), неназванный отец, | Тема = DU | Статус = Жив | Манга = | Манга финал = }} — второстепенный персонаж и союзник протагониста в Несокрушимом алмазе. Изначально был показан как антагонист, но в скором времени стал лучшим другом Джоске. Они остаются довольно близки на протяжении 4 части и вместе противостоят обладателям стендов. Окуясу — младший брат Кейчо Ниджимуры, обладающий стендом The Hand. Внешность Окуясу - парень среднего роста и спортивного телосложения. Две тонкие линии в форме полукруга пересекают его лицо и проходят через внутренние уголки его глаз. На голове него маленький темный помпадур, волосы по бокам светлые и плотно причесаны назад. Он носит темную модифицированную японскую школьную форму с двубортной курткой, которую он украшает металлическими золотыми эмблемами, включая знак иены (¥) справа от воротника и знак доллара ($) слева (точнее, с двумя вертикальными линиями). У него также есть большой знак доллара на середине его груди. На его правом плече большими светлыми буквами напечатано "億" ("Оку", кандзи для числа 100 000 000), а напротив него, слева, написано "BILLION" (миллиард). В аниме-адаптации его пиджак имеет белую окантовку. Он носит два тонких, провисших пояса наверху широких штанов. Личность Окуясу Ниджимура - эмоциональный и жестокий юноша с добрым сердцем. ]] Слово, которое описывает Окуясу лучше всего - "ребенок", поскольку он обладает несколькими чертами, намекающими на определенную незрелость. Окуясу - очень экстравертный и импульсивный человек, действующий, как он сам говорит, "по зову сердца". Он постоянно показывает свои эмоции, которые являются более экстремальными, чем у обычного человека: он в экстазе, когда он счастлив, в слезах, когда ему грустно, и в ярости, когда он злится. Окуясу часто действует из-за побуждений и редко тратит время, чтобы наблюдать или плодотворно размышлять. Окуясу, как известно, "не умеет принимать решения" и, как правило, глуповат, хотя иногда довольно изобретателен. Постоянная зависимость от старшего брата Кейчо и унижения от него сделали Окуясу неспособным принимать решения, которые не зависят от эмоций. В результате он неоднократно и открыто заявляет о своей нехватке интеллекта. Его неспособность мыслить трижды использовалась врагами, с легкостью выводя его из себя. Тем не менее, Окуясу в конечном итоге вырастает как персонаж, и в конце части, будучи на грани между жизнью и смертью, он принял решение жить и спас Джоске. Окуясу очень любопытный человек, проявляющий глубокий интерес к любому новому зрелищу, что привело его к ресторану Тонио Труссарди или кругу на полях, где отдыхал Микитака Хазэкура. Это любопытство распространяется на то, что у него есть привычка пытаться изучить суть всего, особенно настойчиво спрашивать Джоске, почему он помог залечить его раны, когда Кейчо застрелил их обоих, и почему он не мог залечить свои собственные раны. Зачастую это и является причиной его долгих раздумий во время того, как соперник пытается им манипулировать. У Окуясу также есть конфликтная и насильственная сторона, возможно, из-за его трудного детства. Вдобавок к тому, что его оскорбляли, он регулярно выпускал угрозы тем, кто его злит, и несколько раз избивал людей из-за чистого гнева, в частности Тамами Кобаяши и Шигечи Янгу. В бою Окуясу очень агрессивен и не спешит использовать The Hand для смертельных целей, хотя ему редко удается причинить вред кому-либо, кроме себя. После того, как Акира Отоиши и Йошикаге Кира убили его брата Кейчо и друга Шигечи, соответственно, Окуясу проявляет желание отомстить. На самом деле, Окуясу заметно более серьезен и холоден в эти моменты ярости, что делает его пугающим для окружающих. Когда он впервые встречает Микитаку, он быстро раздражается и продолжает спрашивать Джоске, должен ли он ударить его или надрать ему задницу, при этом Джоске часто говорит ему успокоиться. Окуясу - по-настоящему добрый и благородный человек, впервые это заметно после того, как Джоске залечил сего раны; Затем он помог Джоске спасти Коичи и попытался убедить своего брата больше не использовать Лук и Стрелу. Он регулярно проявляет большую заботу о своих друзьях и семье, заботясь о своем отце и пытаясь положить конец его страданиям. Хотя, узнав, что в его отце осталось немного человечности, Окуясу попытался убедить своего брата найти способ хотя бы восстановить воспоминания и личность отца, а не пытаться покончить с ним. Позже, Окуясу никогда не медлит, чтобы помочь нуждающемуся другу, особенно спасая Коичи от многих трудностей и помогая Джоске в течение его многих сражений. Кроме того, несмотря на его конфликтную личность, он, как показывали, имел хорошее понимание морали. Окуясу прекрасно знал, что его старший брат Кейчо совершил ряд ужасных преступлений, и, несмотря на то, что любил его, он понимал, что однажды его кто-нибудь убьет, и заслужил смерть, потому что его преступления настигнут его. Окуясу постоянно жалуется, что у него нет девушки. Он разочаровался в том, что не жил 15 лет назад и поэтому не знал Сугимото Рейми. Он так же слегка завидовал отношениям Коичи и Юкако Ямагиши. Он также умеренно скупой, отказываясь делиться своей едой с Джоске в главах "Знакомство с итальянской кухней", или одолжить ему денег, узнав о том, что его мать заморозила его банковский счёт. Кроме того он не бросает деньги на ветер, что он говорит Джоске, когда они выигрывают лотерею. У него есть сбережения на 5-6 лет вперёд, на которые он и живет. Окуясу любит итальянские блюда и ненавидит острую пищу, и предпочитает карри с медом и яблоками. Он также любит клубничное мороженое. Так же в первой главе "Знакомство с итальянской кухней" сказано, он готовит дома для отца. Способности Стенд Окуясу, The Hand, «стирает» пространство и заменяет его перераспределенным соседним или просто уничтожает. Его способность также может быть ограничена удалением без прямого устранения пространства, функционируя идентично Cream. История Прошлое Окуясу родился младшим братом Кеичо, и прожил немного обедневшую, но счастливую жизнь с семьёй. После того, как их мать умерла, отец Окуясу и Кейчо начал получать огромное количество денех из неизвестных источников, хотя и стал более жестоким в этом процессе. В конце концов, их отец мутировал в ужасно деформированное существо из-за клеток Дио, когда Окуясу было всего четыре года в 1989 году. Позже они узнали, что он стал пешкой за деньги. Окуясу помогал брату найти способ убить отца и избавить его от страданий. Братья Ниджимуры использовали Лук и Стрелу, чтобы дать себе Станды, прежде чем они начнут использовать их, дабы найти обладателя станда, способного убить их отца. Несокрушимый алмаз Братья Ниджимура В поисках стенда, способного убить отца, Кейчо стреляют в Коичи Хиросе, который позже получит стенд Echoes. Это привлекает внимание Джоске Хигашикаты и вступает с ним в бой. Окуясу раскрывает Джоске свой стенд, The Hand, и быстро перемещается к тому, чтобы избавиться от него своей способностью, но из-за стирания пространства в него влетает цветочный горшок, и всё заканчивается его поражением. Позже, Окуясу опять пытается напасть на Джоске, но попадает в зону поражения стенда Кейчо, Bad Company, и получает серьёзные ранения. Джоске исцеляет его без чёткого объяснения причины, чем и вводит Окуясу в замешательство. Чтобы расплатится с Джоске, он помогает ему вернуть Коичи, и покидает его, когда Джоске собирается сразиться с Кейчо. Когда бой утихает, Джоске и Коичи натыкаются на отца братьев и Окуясу пытается убедить Кейчо прекратить использовать Лук и Стрелу. После того, как Кейчо рассказывает свою историю, его внезапно убивает стенд Red Hot Chili Pepper, который крадет Лук и Стрелу. Окуясу ничего не остается, кроме как наблюдать. Хотя он давно смирился с тем, что его брат умрёт из-за своих злодеяний, он, тем не менее, стал скорбить. Позже он подружился с Джоске и Коичи, поступил в среднюю школу Будогаока и попал в тот же класс, что и Юкако Ямагиши. Знакомство с итальянской кухней Окуясу получает физическое и эмоциональное наслаждение от еды Тонио Труссарди. Благодаря стенду Тонио, Pearl Jam, он избавился от бессонницы, двух больных зубов, вывихнутого плеча и диареи. Red Hot Chili Pepper Окуясу хотел отомстить обладателю Red Hot Chili Pepper, который убил его брата, и сумел наконец встретить его в битве. Однако тот перехитрил его и Окуясу мог бы умереть, если бы не вмешательство Джоске. Позже Окуясу помог Джотаро защитить отца Джоске, Джозефа Джостара, направлявщегося в Морио. Джоске побеждает обладателя Red Hot Chili Pepper, Акиру Отоиши в доках, но тот успешно сбегает на лодку, и там маскируется под сотрудника Фонда Спидвагона. Окуясу должен был выяснить, кто из двух мужчин является обладателем RHCP, а стенд тем временем пытается убить Джозефа. Жалуясь на то, что его брата нет рядом. чтобы выбрать за него, Окуясу бьёт Акиру в лицо, а позже рассказывает, что он планировал ударить обоих по очереди. Harvest Шигечи За прошедшее время Окуясу укрепил свою дружбу с Джоске и Коичи. Позже он вместе с Джоске встречают ученика средней школы по имени Шигэкиё Янгу или «Шигечи». После битвы за выигрышный билет, эти трое пришли к соглашению. Окуясу выигрывает треть пяти миллионов йен, которые он вкладывает в свои сбережения. Визит в дом известного мангаки Люди города Морио Sheer Heart Attack Atom Heart Father Кто захочет жить на башне электропередач? Crazy Diamond Is Unbreakable Прощай Морио! Золотые сердца! The Book: 4th Another Day Рохан в Лувре Отношения Семья * Кейчо Ниджимура: * Отец: Союзники * Джоске Хигашиката: Эти двое сначала встречаются как враги, но быстро становятся друзьями. * Коичи Хиросе: * Шигечи Янгу: * Микитака Хадзекура: * Рохан Кишибе: * Джотаро Куджо: * Рейми Сугимото: * Тонио Труссарди: Враги * Акира Отоиши: * Йошикаге Кира: Игры All-Star Battle (PS3) Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Галерея Манга= OkuyasuFull.jpg|Illustration of Okuyasu Okuyasu.png|Illustrated headshot of a nervous Okuyasu okuyasufirst.jpg|Okuyasu's first appearance, assaulting Koichi OkuyasuNijimuraandTheHand.png|Okuyasu reveals his Stand, The Hand OkuyasuAttacksJosuke.png|Attacking Josuke, about to reveal The Hand's power TheHandWarp.png|Okuyasu erases space to "teleport" Josuke into range Okuyasupot.png|Okuyasu defeated with flower pots Okuyasu child.png|Okuyasu as a child, face obscured Nijimurafamily.png|As a toddler with his family RHCPAttacksOkuyasu.png|Attacked by Red Hot Chili Pepper Okuyasurender.jpg|Okuyasu smiling flexokuyasu.jpg|Showing off his flexibility after his stuff shoulder is cured vengefulokuyasu.jpg|Okuyasu's vengeful nature against his brother's killer TheHandOkuyasuTeleport1.png|Okuyasu has The Hand swipe at an empty space... TheHandOkuyasuTeleport2.png|...and allows him to 'teleport' OkuyasuTeleports.png|Okuyasu teleports above Red Hot Chili Pepper to catch it by surprise OkuyasuRage.png|Okuyasu's rage gets the better of him RHCPPowersUp.png|Okuyasu beholds a powered up RHCP OkuyasuArmSevered.png|Okuyasu has his arm severed by RHCP OkuyasuSaved.png|Okuyasu is saved from the same fate as Keicho by Josuke Hyped_up.png|Preparing to bring down the tower Stand, Super Fly OkuyasuDeath.png|Okuyasu, fatally wounded by Killer Queen Okuyasureturns.png|Okuyasu returns from a seemingly fatal injury to save Josuke The Hand erasing AB.png|Okutasu had The Hand erasing an air bomb. Okuyasubro.png|Keicho appears to give Okuyasu a final piece of advice |-| Аниме= Okuyasu_cameo.png|Okuyasu makes a cameo appearance at the end of DU Episode 1. The Nijimura Family.png|Okuyasu as a child, along with his family. Okuyasu first.png|Okuyasu's initial appearance, choking Koichi with the gate to his house. Okuyasu and The Hand.png|Okuyasu reveals his Stand, The Hand. Okuyasu defeated anime.png|Defeated due to his own stupidity and lack of surroundings. Okuyasu shot.png|Shot in the face by Bad Company. Josuke questions Okuyasu.png|Being interrogated by Josuke about his brother's Stand. Okuyasu and Keicho fight over the arrow.png|Okuyasu tires to convince Keicho to surrender the Bow and Arrow. Okuyasu joins the team.png|Okuyasu decides to joins Josuke while reflecting on his brother's death. Okuyasu greets Josuke.png|Happily greeting Josuke on his way to school. The Lock on Okuyasu.png|The Lock on Okuyasu after feeling guilty from punching Tamami Kobayashi. Josuke thanks Okuyasu.png|Complimenting Josuke on his plan to trick Yukako Yamagishi. Okuyasu crying without control.png|Okuyasu cries uncontrollably after drinking special water. Okuyasu feeling refreshed.png|Feeling like a brand new man after Pearl Jam takes effect. PearlJamOkuyasuShoulder.jpg|Okuyasu's bad shoulder peeling away. Okuyasu's new teeth.png|Brand new pristine teeth, courtesy of Pearl Jam. PearlJamOkuyasuGuts.jpg|Okuyasu's intestines being replaced. Okuyasu threatening RHCP.png|Okuyasu interrogates Red Hot Chili Pepper, threatening to kill him otherwise. RHCP threatening Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu being choked by Red Hot Chili Pepper. Okuyasu defeats Akira.png|Okuyasu avenges his brother by defeating Akira Otoishi. Okuyasu under Heaven's Door.png|Under the effects of Heaven's Door. Okuyasu lighter.png|Okuyasu being forced by Rohan Kishibe to burn himself. The Invincible Trio.png|"We're the Invincible Trio"! Josuke and Okuyasu annoyed at Shigechi.png|Okuyasu and Josuke annoyed at Shigechi's greedy nature. Okuyasu and Josuke win big.png|Super excited over winning the lottery. Josuke and Okuyasu love money.png|Happy over how much money they can get from cutting off Shigechi. Drunk Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu while drunk from Harvest's attack. Okuyasu tricks Shigechi.png|Okuyasu baits Shigechi closer to him with cash. Shigechi getting punched.png|Okuyasu punches Shigechi right in the face. The trio getting the money.png|Okuyasu, Josuke and Shigechi all getting their shares of the money. Shigechi accuses his friends.png|Okuyasu and Josuke being accused by Shigechi of stealing his sandwich. The Morioh Warriors.png|Okuyasu along with the other warriors of Morioh. Kira confronted by Josuke.png|Okuyasu and Josuke confront an injured Kira about his suspicious condition. Mikitaka reveals his race.png|Okuyasu marvels at the self-proclaimed alien. Mikitaka petting his mouse.png|Okuyasu suggesting that he and Josuke punch Mikitaka. Josuke and Okuyasu punch Superfly.png|Okuyasu and Josuke punching Super Fly with their Stands. Superfly damaged.png|Okuyasu mentions that the tower is pretty sturdy after they damaged it so much. Fake Hand attacks Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu being attacked by a replica of The Hand, which was reflected at him by Super Fly. Hayato being interrogated by the group.png|Okuyasu and the others meet Hayato Kawajiri. Joestar Group infected by BTD.png|Okuyasu and the others under Bites the Dust's control. Okuyasu's death.png|Okuyasu's "death" at the hands of Bites the Dust. Okuyasu's fatal wound.png|Okuyasu fatally wounded by Killer Queen's air bomb. Okuyasu dying.png|Okuyasu lying unconscious. Okuyasu's 'death'.png|Okuyasu while comatose, being yelled at by Josuke to wake up. Ghost Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu's spirit talks to his brother one last time. Okuyasu alive and well.png|Appearing alive and well just in time to save Josuke. Reimi ascends to heaven.png|Okuyasu and the others bid Reimi farewell. Okuyasu with his dad.png|Okuyasu eating with his father and Stray Cat at Tonio's. CNBT Okuyasu.png|Okuyasu featured in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Okuyasu chase.png|Okuyasu featured in the second opening, chase. Jotaro Oku KoichiGreatDays.png|Okuyasu featured in the third opening, Great Days. Okuyasu Key Art.png|Key art of Okuyasu for the Diamond is Unbreakable anime. |-| Игры= Okuyasu ASB.jpg|Okuyasu's render for All Star Battle (PS3) OkuyasuHHA.jpg|Okuyasu executing his HHA, ASB OkuyasuGHA.jpg|Okuyasu executing his GHA, ASB Okuyasu A.jpg|Okuyasu Costume A in All Star Battle 4oky.png|''All Star Battle'' concept art NijimuraOkuyasu jojoeoh.png|Okuyasu's render for Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) OkuyasuEoHAttack.jpg|Okuyasu attacking in Eyes of Heaven OkuyasuSoloDHA.jpg|Okuyasu executing his solo DHA, Eyes of Heaven OkuyasuDHA.jpg|Okuyasu during his solo DHA, Eyes of Heaven DRLoading2.png|Okuyasu in one of the loading animations in Diamond Records OkuyasuAreaBossDR.PNG|As an Area Boss, DR OkuyasuExampleDR.png|Okuyasu fighting in a mechanic example, DR OkuyasuModeDR.png|Activating "DoDoDo Mode", DR OkuyasuWinDR.png|Okuyasu on the area clear screen, DR JosukeOkuyasuSummoning.png|Okuyasu with Josuke during the Summoning animation DRStatueOkuyasu3.jpg|3-star Statue DRStatueOkuyasu4.jpg|4-star Statue |-| Фильм= Part4Film okuyasu visual.jpg| as Okuyasu in the Part 4 film Oku 1.png|Okuyasu Surveying Koichi Oku 2.png|Okuyasu Looking For Reassurance From Keicho Oku 3.png|Okuyasu Summoning The Hand Oku 4.png|Okuyasu After Having His Stand's Ability Used Against Him Oku 5.png|Okuyasu Getting Accidentally Attacked By Bad Company Oku 6.png|Okuyasu Getting Healed By Josuke's Crazy Diamond Keicho 15.png|A child Okuyasu With Keicho And Their Parents Oku 7.png|Okuyasu Pleading With Keicho To Stop Shooting People With The Arrow Oku 8.png|Okuyasu Looking for Reassurance From Josuke, That Keicho Saved Him Death Josuke, koichi and Okuyasu saying yo to Angelo.png|Okuyasu, Josuke and Koichi, greeting Angelo |-| Скетчи= Oku1.jpg Oku2.jpg Oku3.jpg Oku4.jpg Josuoku.jpg Josuoku2.jpg Okujosu.jpg Josuokufatty.jpg Josuokumiki.jpg Josuokumiki2.jpg |-| Разное= TheBook 135.png|Okuyasu as seen in The Book: 4th Another Day JOJO Exhibition cmpng|Okuyasu, Josuke and Koichi in the JOJO Exhibition CM Okuyasu.jpg|Okuyasu as a figure Примечания Навигация en:Okuyasu Nijimura Категория:Люди Категория:Дейтерагонисты Категория:Группа Джостара (4 часть) Категория:Союзники Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты